


The Universe Must Notice

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 22- SingularityPoseidon and Athena discuss how they will act when Percy and Annabeth attack the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The Universe Must Notice

Poseidon and I managed to find a minute to ourselves later that day, while Zeus and Hera planned.   
“What can we do, Poseidon?”  
“I don’t know.”  
To hear the formidable God of the Sea utter those words would have been near unthinkable to me a few years ago. Talking to him on friendly terms hadn’t been a possibility for millennia, not after Athens, but our children had changed that.  
“I don’t want to attack him, but we will not be spared by them, and Zeus would be unforgiving if he won.”  
“I do not like his chances, if I am honest. Anyone would think that we would win, if they were normal demigods, but the limits of demigods do not seem to apply to them. They went through Tartarus, and the support of their comrades has made them gods themselves. What could we do against either side?”  
I looked up at the sky, studying the stars that we had created. The sky was still Uranus to Poseidon, but Zeus had killed him, and from our perspective, he deserved it. Would the people of the future view us in that way if Perseus and Annabeth won?  
The universe had started from a singularity, from Chaos, and expanded outward forever. Something in that would change tomorrow, something so big that the universe must notice. What would all the monsters do?  
“How can we take a side? How could we help them but not betray Zeus? Surely you would know,” I begged a solution of Poseidon. Every way I looked, all I could see was disaster. This had stumped even the Goddess of Stratergy.


End file.
